


plectrum.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Beatles, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you’re the fiancé of George Harrison, patiently waiting in the dressing room for him to return after a performance.
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader
Kudos: 12





	plectrum.

1974,

The couch bounced back hard as you threw yourself unto it with reckless abandon. You lounged on it with patience as you waited and listened to the thumping of bass that echoed throughout the building. You were the fiancé of one George Harrison- none other than the person out on stage at the very moment, performing. It was nearing the end of his show and you had waited so patiently- so… lustfully. There was something about seeing him on stage, seeing him holding loyal guitars, that just turned something on in you. And you were reaching your limit. You crossed your legs- uncrossed your legs, only to cross them again while you fidgeted around and prayed for your man to return soon. You desperate, silent, prayers were answered within a moment’s notice when the music that had filled the stadium came to a halt and within a few minutes- George appeared in the door to his dressing room. 

“Oh, Geo,” you threw yourself off the couch to throw your arms around him and plant a heavy kiss on his moustachioed mouth. You tugged on his shirt as he chuckled through the kiss, the coarse hair on his chin tickling you delightfully. He managed to shut the door behind him just as you began to pull him into the room with a strength and force previously unknown to you. You pushed him onto the couch, finally letting the two of you breathe, and quickly straddled him with whimpers and whispers of your desire for him. You guided his warm, calloused hands under your shirt as he started sucking on the tender skin of your neck. You bit and sucked at the lower of his lip as the two of you started slowly grinding the lower parts of your body up against each other, desperate for even the slightest of friction. 

With one hand cupping your breast; his free hand pinched your soft skin as it travelled its way down your body till it reached its target- your skirt, of which it travelled under and felt the wet fabric that covered your heat. You felt his warm breath against your mouth as he chuckled at the state you were in and with a large grin, slipped his finger past the ruined cotton to let himself be embraced by the warmth hiding there.


End file.
